


Boiling Point

by xenosaurus



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Visual Novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosaurus/pseuds/xenosaurus
Summary: Akira and Ryuji spend a day together, and it might be a date?  Maybe?In visual novel format!





	Boiling Point

**BOILING POINT** , a short pegoryu (Akira/Ryuji) visual novel!

Akira and Ryuji spend a day together, and it might be a date? Maybe?

Download it over [here](https://xenosaurus.itch.io/boiling)!

Music used is from: http://www.bensound.com/

Game assets are taken from Persona 5 and belong to Atlus.

My downloads of these assets came from: https://www.spriters-resource.com/playstation_3/persona5/

This game is a free fan work and not for financial gain.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @[xenosaurus](http://xenosaurus.tumblr.com)


End file.
